falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Denver design document/3
This is part 3 of the Denver design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Cast of Characters EVIL/Anton Leader of the "evil" salvagers. Big German-looking guy. Foul-mouthed, domineering, intolerant of strangers and nonhumans. He's from the Midwest, home of the radioactive cyclones, and fled to this area to escape Caesar's Legion and to try and make a life for himself. His boys are (older) former raiders who got tired of having to scrounge a living from whatever idiots they crossed paths with. Now they're doing all right by sifting through the wreckage of the old world, but they're not exactly getting rich (because their part of Denver is kinda poor). His group is sorta like a bunch of middle-aged bikers. They still like raising a little hell now and then, and they're really territorial, but they're not so much into chasing people down or taking ghouls out for a drag. Anton is holding them together with personality and promises of loot, but they're getting frustrated and probably will pack up eventually, maybe settling down with tribals or trying to find real civilization. Script: Bombay Jack ("BJ") Claim jumper. Went nuts at some point, was in jail for murder and sabotage (he staked a claim on some land near the path of the NCR rail construction and started mining that path to deter people from going there ... plus he blew up some storage sheds ... when they went looking for him they found that he had mined a huge area around his hideout, and 10 NCR soldiers were killed after he started shooting at them in the minefield). He had been supplying powder gangs with homemade explosives, and so to keep their source they busted him out of the prison train going west, though he was caught again and presumably sent to prison. It's not known how he got out, but he's holed himself up near the Box. Of Mexican descent. Tends to speak Spanish when excited. ST 3, PE 7, EN 7, CH 3, IN 7, AG 5, LK 2 To be able to snipe the PC well: high-PE, high Stealth, good ranged weapon 74 hp. Mechanics 75%, Melee 55%, Chemistry 75%, Small Guns 60% (raised to 75% for Level 8), Throwing 75%, and Traps 95%. Filthy Leather Armor, 2 Pipe Bombs (1 placed on door), 2 High Grade Molotov Cocktails, Hunting Rifle with 10 shells each. All his shells should be hollow points. Jack has already laced the area with explosives, so he'll fire for a few rounds, then move, leaving the bomb in place, and keeps moving around from building to building, in pre-arranged niches. BLOWS UP! Game Mechanics: If you attack Jack with a flamer or molotov, he will blow up. If you attack him with a gun, there's a chance equal to damage x5% he will blow up like 3 cases of dynamite. Script: Daniel (Prisoner) He's the semi-Mormon prisoner from New Canaan Script: Dogbody Crazy Dog Man. Weasely. Has a vendetta with the Denver scavs. Wants you to take a bomb (to attract dogs) to the Denver camp. Dogbody used to travel with Porter's group but they thought he died in the attack on the old camp. Dogbody had two dogs that followed him around, and when the others asked him to get them to find food, they brought back something else. Slow Joe got pissed and killed the dogs with a crowbar. Dogbody freaked out. Dogbody was the one responsible for the dog attack on the Old Camp ... he set off a tear gas grenade in camp, which attracted all of the dogs, who swarmed the place and ran everyone else out. If you meet him, he'll try to get you to set off another gas grenade in the new salvager camp. May have been raised by dogs. St 6, PE 7, EN 6, CH 2, In 4, AG 7, LK 6. 57 hp. Level 5. Has 2 BITE-ME teargas canisters, keys to the police station doors, remote detonator for the trap, knife, some unarmed maneuvers like what the Hangdogs use. Has seen the obedience program tapes in the DCPD and knows how the dogs are trained. May try to plant a scent bomb on the PC or an ally, then detonate it to attract the dogs. Recruited as a scout by a powder gang. Vengeful ... he sees the PCs as a way to help him get revenge on the salvagers. And then he'll try to kill the PCs, too. Script: Bounty/El Diablo The guy's name is Miguel Vargas, but he calls himself "El Diablo." He went crazy one night and killed six people in two different homes. They call him the "Vampire Killer" because he bit his victims on the neck during or after killing them. Last anyone heard he went east. Bob the Bounty Hunter in Hoover Dam has a wanted: dead bounty on his head. When he dies he drops a severed head item. Bob knows a guy who was going to look for El Diablo here in Dogtown, but he never came back (because El Diablo killed him). El Diablo is insane. He really thinks he's a vampire. He refuses to come out during the day (he's only findable at night) and says he started killing that night in Hoover Dam because "some bitch stole his hat," which is a Cat In The Hat-type hat. Script: SALV/Jimmy T Quasi-doctor AKA "J.T. Roche" AKA "The Doc" Super mutant, medicine man. Seems to find just about everything funny in an annoying kind of way. Big, booming laugh. Seems trustworthy. Claims he's from Boulder. Jimmy trades with Eddie Galenski of Boulder, but he keeps that secret from both sides (Galenski doesn't know he's working with the salvagers, and they don't know he's trading with Galenski). Not a very good medic. Good Natured (+20% First Aid, Doctor, Speech, Barter; -10% Firearms, Unarmed, Melee), Criminal--Cannibal (+3% Unarmed; +3% Melee; -5 Karma; -5 Reputation; Stigma (Cannibal)), Criminal--Unlicensed Doctor (+3% First Aid; +3% Doctor; +3 Karma). PipBoy, jumpsuit, boots. No tag skills because he's a supermutant? History: James was a doctor for a small mountain community. He lived alone, due to his Super Mutant nature, but always did his best to care for the people in his small village. He studied pre-war medical journals and tried to perform as much modern medical care as possible, as compared to a tribal shaman. While on a house-call to one of the village elders, a storm snowed him and the patient in. When the rest of the village was able to reach them months later, they discovered one fairly fit super mutant and the bones of the village elder. The villagers turned James over to the NCR for practicing medicine without a license, but they were never able to prove the charge of cannibalism. James will not discuss the events of those frozen months. Description: Jimmy T is a large super mutant, but with delicate hands and facial features. He walks slumped over, head facing the ground. He speaks very quietly, unless the discussion turns towards one of a medical nature. He has performed acts of minor first aid for those that have requested it. He wears glasses, but if you look closely, you can see that they are empty frames. Script: NCR/Butch Mariano Leader of the NCR explorers. Strict military-man, doesn't talk much except to give orders. Not willing to answer questions, happy to pull out if there's a problem or too much curiosity about what they're doing. Script: SALV/Porter Leader of the salvagers. Late forties, maybe a little deaf. Not really a nice guy, but seems fair & hard-working. Though he offered to let you stay, he's happy for you to move on. Doesn't want you messing with other peoples' claims (nobody does). They have most of Denver staked out as their claims. You have two options: obey their claims or jump the claims. Claim-jumping will make them attack you if you ever come back. Obeying the claims means you don't get much good stuff. He keeps his original crime secret because he doesn't want anyone to know. He was paroled a long time ago. he sat on the NCR advisory board and actually served with Dodge - and while he didn't like everything Dodge did, he still knows Dodge is probably the best son of a bitch to colonize the east. He came east, hoping to make use of his skills. He lost a fortune investing in the caravans, and the Crimson Caravan bought him out, so he had to make due with his mining skills elsewhere. Doesn't drink, gets angry at those who do. Giving, willing to help anyone who doesn't cause trouble. Always keeps an emotional mask up. Hard to snow him on an idea. "I need men who are good with explosives, and I need men who are good with machines. Now, perhaps you should tell me why I shouldn't just shove you off to Stone City right now." "Why?" "We want you to keep going." To his men, when a female is present: "You all behave yourselves while she is here." When you talk to Porter, he asks you what you're good for. You can say "I'm mainly good in a fight," "I'm mainly a doctor," "I like to think of myself as a scout," etc. That helps drive which quests he assigns you first. Script: TRAITOR/T.J. Reilley Grim, middle-aged. Not very talkative, doesn't like Porter much. Hangs out with Hardin. One of the "traitor" salvagers. Associates with Hardin. Wants to leave Denver because he doesn't see anything to gain here. He'd like to be in charge, but he knows people wouldn't follow him as readily as they follow Porter, so he bides his time to build up skill and connections. Script: TRAITOR/Slow Joe Seems to be big, friendly, curious about the PC. Doesn't wash much, not too swift on the uptake. He's actually a real bastard. A rapist (unproven). Killed Dogbody's dogs. Black hair, fat face, overalls. 5th-level combat. Pipe rifle, loaded, with 7 shells in his coveralls, Sledgehammer, 2 Molotov Cocktails. One of the "traitor" salvagers. Doesn't care about leaving Denver, he just wants the gold. Friends with Bean (for the liquor) and Hardin (for the opportunity for big loot). Script: CAESAR/Terrence Leader of the squad from Caesar's Legion. Short, Napoleon complex, real hardass. Likes to beat women to show people he's tough. He's a vexillarious. You can talk to him about Caesar's Legion and the various ranks with it. Script: SALV/Wagner A salvager ghoul. Formerly of the Necropolis, made his way north to Gecko, left Gecko after a few months. Lived as a traveler, selling supplies and working as a light mechanic/electrician to towns. Friendly-looking (big happy grin), goggles. Never sure you can quite trust him. He seems nice and friendly, though. PE 7, EN 8, CH 7, In 7, Actually working for Willem in the Reservation. If the radio tower is every fully operational, he'll try to send a signal. Will be surprised to see Measles if he shows up and kinda nervous (chance? Or is Willem doing a followup?) Script: * Chad would also like designers to note if an NPC participates in a large battle or cut scene. I'm not referring to them attacking the player when attacked, but if there is something like, "When global "abc" is 5, then all townies turn against the guards and attack," make a note of that for the NPC that participates. Generic NPCs Probably some of the above salvagers are going to become more generic and be moved into this section. These guys won't have names and probably won't have custom models, just look like a "standard" salvager. Traitor salvagers: Bean, Hardin, Morgan, Scoby, Uncle Jim, Wahl Non-traitors: Clay, D.T. Danner, Davis, Denny, Garcia (in coma), Jeb, K.C., Lowery, Marshall, Morehouse, C.B. Rogers, Mike Tabor, Victor General Salvager Info (this applies to most of the Salvager NPCs above as well): St 5, Pe 5, En 6, Ch 4, In 4, Ag 5, Lk 4, 30 Mechanics 45%, melee 70%, outdoorsman 40%, firearms 70, throwing 45, unarmed 70 Equipment: 2 molotov cocktails (poor grade), zip gun or pipe rifle, flare gun with 2 flares, knife, crowbar/sledge/fire axe. Tools or poor multitools. Helmet. Generic Good NCR Salvagers Clay Nondescript. Doesn't smile. He's put too much work into his claim to leave now. Tends to punch people who suggest they leave Denver. Doesn't mix well with others. He had no status or work role until he came out here, and now he feels he has a chance to make his fortune. D.T. Danner Seems to be watching you with a smug smile. "Could be a fag!" says Avellone. Former ganger, likes causing trouble. Gets in your face just to see if he can provoke you, but he doesn't have a temper, it's just a test. Doesn't really want to leave, he just likes bringing it up to cause trouble. Claims he used to be a slaver, used to fuck slave women, etc. just to see if he gets people mad. Script: Davis Wounded and a little deaf right now. Seems pretty angry about something. He and Garcia found the Box. He was injured (minor concussion, some hearing loss) by BJ's explosives when they tried to crack it. He wanted to go back and kill BJ and get his clam back. A real jerk-ass asshole. He won't leave his claim, no matter how bad things get. He looks out for his own claim and ignores what happens to the others. Script: Garcia Wounded. In the infirmary, unconscious, with a broken arm, gashes, and burns. Completely irreligious. If you heal him, he'll reward you with stuff from his claim after he wakes up. Was branded for walking into an unauthorized area (basically for being careless). Script: Denny Smiley and enthusiastic. He was branded and tortured by NCR. Doesn't want to lose his claim. Jeb Gate guard. Seems to be cool-headed despite this. Looks a lot stronger than his frame suggests. Doesn't drink or use chems. Emotionless, cool. K.C. Salvager. Gate guard. Talkative and friendly, seems happy to see the PC. From prison escape 1. He shares more than he should, and tends to go along with the pack. Loves tearing stuff apart, not so good at putting it back together. D.C. Lowery Porter's second in command. Grim, quiet. He has a guilty secret: he tipped off Dodge to the big heist because he felt they wouldn't get paid otherwise. Was arrested along with all the others. He feels that being out here is better than rotting in a prison cell. Fiercely loyal to Porter because he feels guilty and knows that if he goes West they'll find out about it. Hardin is blackmailing him to put pressure on Porter. Lowery would be happy if Hardin got himself killed, though he won't do it himself, and probably wouldn't come right out and ask someone to help him out with this problem. He feels that something is wrong with NCR, else they would have checked in on them by now. Good Steal and Traps skill. Marshall Wears a fireman's hat. Grim. Doesn't seem glad to see the PC. Good Guy, but broken and tired. He gave up on NCR long ago. He'll watch out for the PCs, and he can give them the straight scoop, provided he trusts them. He doesn't trust Porter's judgement, doesn't trust Lowery's change of heart, and thinks Reilly is an idiot. Traps/Throwing/Chem Script: J.J. Morehouse Old guy, smiles like a snake oil salesman. Seems happy to see the PC. Quartermaster. Used to arrange for thugs (including Bean, Scoby, and Slow Jo) to disable track, then blame it on raiders and tribals. That way he could demand more materials and demand that Dodge pay them more at the same time. Was once a caravan master and tried to exploit the trade routes. Materialistic. He believes he can try to get in good with the PC since the PC is "from NCR." Wants to leave Denver, since life sucks here. Willing to cut deals with the PC for first-looks at whatever the PC finds in Denver. Script: Rogers Radioman Branded and tortured for escaping twice. Cares about everyone, wants everyone to stick together, but unenthusiastic about their chances for survival. Thinks they should go back West. Script: Spineless Stu Back/neck brace, apparently from a fall. Seems either worried or constantly in pain. Drives a bus around town. Overcompensates for his injury out of feat he might get let go, so he's always on time and helpful. Has seen Hardin interact with Lowery, making "drops." Afraid to leave Denver because he's not fit for travel. Afraid his claim may be taken away from him. He can't walk and stays in the bus most of the time. Has lowered physical stats. Used to work as a trucker, so has some skill in piloting a vehicle. He may have been pushed off the building. Script: Mike Tabor BIG guy. Seems sober, clean. Good mechanics skill. Script: Victor Seems like a retard. When he speaks, it's really hard to understand him. He has trouble speaking because NCR branded and tortured him. Gets no respect from the other scavs. Script: Generic Traitor Salvagers "Bean" Murphy Does a lot of posturing. One of his arms is ruined because of NCR torture. Runs a still, which annoys Porter but Bean claims it's so they can make Molotov cocktails. He drinks a lot to numb the pain of his arm. He might want to try distributing liquor to the tribals. Hardin has convinced him into leaving Denver because there's nothing left here. One of the "traitor" salvagers. He's weak ... he takes the easiest path. Killed by Bombay Jack in the attack on the Box. Script: Hardin Quiet, watchful. Seems like bad news. Smoker. NCR branded and tortured him into revealing where the other 308 guys were. This probably just made him more evil and psychotic than he was before. Arranged the claims so that Bombay Jack would think Garcia and Davis were jumping his claim. A traitor salvager. Wants to leave Denver because he feels it's a waste of time. CH 6, IN 6 A real asshole, but not a bad leader as assholes go (kinda like the punk teen from Karate Kid). Not particularly smart. Big ego. Tends to act impulsively. His minions are Slow Joe, Uncle Jim (who helps spur him on), and Scoby (and technically Bean, too). Knows Lowery's secret (that he narced on the rest of the group) and has been blackmailing him to push Porter to get everyone to leave Denver. 3rd-level Diplomacy. Leather Coveralls (20% DR), Helmet, Binoculars, 2 Molotov Cocktails, 10mm Pistol,, Knife. Has a crowbar within easy reach. Has a flare gun. Doesn't want the PC around ... assumes the PC is in Denver to steal the gold. Script: Morgan Nondescript. Tends to grease his hair back. Seems to be watching you and avoiding you at the same time. A traitor salvager. During his second escape he killed an unpopular guard, didn't really get punished for it but doesn't like to talk about it. Reilley's right-hand man. Sees staying here as pointless. Carries a pistol (3 bullets). Script: Scoby Seems pretty quiet. Nods a lot. Shiftless. A friend of Slow Joe. Not really evil, but he went along with whatever Slow Joe told him to do. He used to be a janitor at the prison, and the guards used to beat the crap out of him for fun. One of the "traitor" salvagers. Wants to get out of Denver but stay out of the West since there's nothing back there for him. Script: Uncle Jim Friendly fellow, carries a lot of tools. Has a kind of grandfatherly charm, but remains at a distance. Older guy, but still useful, has some mechanic skill. Timid, didn't want to get involved in conflicts. PNP game found him with Wahl inside the cube. Science 2. Has 5 molotov cocktails. More likely to surrender/flee than fight. One of the "traitor" salvagers, but not really a bad guy. Content to stay working in Denver if te Box doesn't pan out. (Torn between loyalty to Porter and the chance of the big steal). Excellent Mechanics, decent Chemistry, decent Electrician Script: Wahl A welder? Always wears thick gloves. Pretty ambivalent to the PC's arrival. Because he shot an NCR soldier hostage during a prison escape, they cut off his trigger finger and his hand was smashed and branded. He's totally pissed at NCR and wants to get what's in the Box (he thinks it's worth a lot) just to have a crowning achievement over them. 5th-level, combat. Crude Laser Torch, Leather Coveralls (20% DR), Welding Helmet, 5 Molotov Cocktails, Knife, a Flare Gun, and Rope. One of the "traitor" salvagers. Wants everyone to leave Denver so he can go back and get the "big treasure" (the Box). Poor gun skills because of his hand, but he welds well enough. A convicted counterfeiter. Script: Generic Evil Salvagers Vince, Emery, Russ, Saul, Gustavo Script: Generic NCR Military Salvador, Cunningham, Green Script: Generic Legionnaires Cruz, Wierzbowski, Thunderfoot, Ivory, Marco Script: BTW, Chad would like to us to leave space for the script to be attached to each NPC. This would also be done in the technical "Lucinda" font used in FR6 to designate that it's "technical" info. Companions! Be sure to include potential companions here, too. Make a note of what they're good at, their stats, and so on, along with any things that would prevent them from joining the party (the player's Karma is too high or too low, his Reputation isn't high enough, the player needs to complete a quest first, and so on). CRB-S There's the potential to repair and reprogram a CRB-S unit. However, it would need to remain in Denver in order to be able to recharge in its recharging bay. But you could use it to drive out the dogs, evil salvagers, Caeser's legionnaires, etc. ST8 PE7 EN10 CH1 IN4 AG10 LK1 HP60 AC0% AP10 Bonus Move AP2 Melee Dam1-8 Damage Threshold10 DR50% Laser Res75% Fire Res50% Plasma Res20% Electric Res50% Explosion Res25% Poi Res100% Rad Res100% Dis Res100% Sequence16 Heal Rate0 Crit Chance1% Unarmed100% Sneak25% Program50% Electronics25% Mechanics80% Special See right. XP 1111 Details about the CERBERUS Robots is the following: DISARM: If the player has a weapon in their hands, they will seek to Disarm the player with their attacks. RADIO CONTROL: They can communicate with each other via radio; this needs to be shut down if the players want to cause the CERBERUS units to start acting blindly. LIMITED HEALING: They cannot repair in-between battles, and they can't at all if their robot cradles are damaged in the DCPD Canine Division. WARNING: There will be a crackling for one round before they attack. SUBUDE: If they are attacked, they will do anything in their power to subdue the first attacker and they will take him to the nearest jail cell. ATTACKS: They can fire tear gas clouds and canisters, but their housing chambers are empty. Other possible chambers: Fire Fighting Foam Cannons (Foam, only against flame attacks) Tear Gas Projectors (Tear Gas Grenades) Flash Grenades Water Cannons (2-20 Water) Shocking Attacks. (2-20 Electricity) Script: Job, the Mr. Handy You can find a broken down Mr. Handy unit called Job (as in Odd Job, not the biblical character) that used to be in charge of records for the DCPD. He needs some parts, but if fixed and rebooted he serves the PCs. He's not equipped with any weapons and has some flaws that make him less than ideal in combat, but he's good at spotting electronic traps. His problems: No battery, will not leave Denver unless reprogrammed, slow and non-combat oriented (all enemies get +10 to hit him), no voice module. Abilities: Clean, pest control, interact, retrieve, file, restrain, detect electronic traps Script: Monster roster Dogs. Normal dogs run from flame, water spray, flash, or explosion. The descendants of the specially-bred police dogs do NOT run away from that sort of thing. Some dogs in Denver carry disease. Dogs are active in the morning, evening, and early night, but sleep during much of the day and the darkest part of night. They continue to respawn as long as the total dog population hasn't been wiped out. Script: CRB-S units: Three of them, active once the prisoner enters Denver. They patrol the vicinity of the DCPD, with two active and one charging at any one time. If the DCPD is entered and all three CRBS units are still alive, all three activate to surround and attack the intruder. They do not respawn. Script: Floating Eyebots: Only after the Box has been breached. Once that happens, they'll spread out from the Box and monitor a perimeter. Eventually they'll take over nearby areas. Intruders, prisoners, or those who attack them cause them to flee to a safer location and summon aid. They continue to respawn as long as the factory (Box) is operational. Script: Security Bots/Warbots: Only after the Box has been breached. These are the bigger ones. They are called in by the alarms, or are set guarding key locations. They might be deployed to some other parts of Denver (like City Hall and the DCPD) if given enough time. They continue to respawn as long as the factory (Box) is operational. Script: Robobrain: Only a few of them, only within the Box, and only after it's been breached. They monitor the area and make sure nothing funny is going on. They continue to respawn as long as the factory (Box) is operational, though there is a fixed number (4?) based on the number of brains in storage within the Box. Script: Lizards: Sleeping at night, they move about during the day and early evening. They don't attack unless provoked. They respawn, but slowly. Script: Giant cockroaches: Active only at night, they run around and attack things in groups. There are so many and they breed so fast that you can never totally get rid of them (in other words, they always respawn), but they're much less dangerous than the dog packs. Script: Rats: Rats, like roaches, are generally active at night. They usually only attack small groups of creatures, so a PC and a lot of allies will usually cause the rats to flee the area. They continue to respawn. Script: Random Encounters Near Town: Chad would like to us to leave space for the script to be attached to each monster. This would also be done in the technical "Lucinda" font used in FR6 to designate that it's "technical" info. Random Encounters Surrounding The Area Rape: If the PC is female and sleeps in the salvager camp, in the middle of the night she is awakened by Slow Joe. He says something like "I think I want to fuck you," and if you let him, then that's that. If you don't let him, he says, "I'm going to fuck you whether you say you want it or not, bitch!" and initiates combat by slapping the PC. Combat ensues. Note that this won't happen if Porter assigns Jimmy T as the PC's bodyguard (done via dialogue with Porter, and Jimmy will be present when Slow Joe arrives which will deter Joe). Feral Dog Pack: A pack of dogs, nothing special. Usually out in the morning and evening, but anytime during the day as well. Respawn indefinitely. Mixed Dog Pack: A pack of dogs, with some police dogs as well. Usually out in the morning and evening, but anytime during the day as well. Respawn indefinitely. Police Dog Pack: A small pack of the police dogs. Usually out in the morning and evening, but anytime during the day as well. Respawns a limited # of times (4?) Cockroach clutch: A group of giant mutant cockroaches, looking for food (they'll home in on actual food items dropped, or fallen enemies if nobody attacks them). They're only out during the night. Respawn indefinitely. Radscorpions: A pack of smaller radscorps, only near the edges of town. Any time day or night. Lizards: These are the slow radioactive lizards that live in the area, mainly climbing on buildings (you'll find them only on 2nd and higher stories of buildings. They don't attack unless they are attacked, but they irradiate anything near them. Respawn limited # of times (20?). Glowing Ghouls: These are some poor souls that managed to wander past Denver before getting here. Pretty weak. Only on the north end of town. Unique encounter. Floating Eyebots: Only if the Box has been activated. They patrol all parts of the city, attacking the PC as soon as he's spotted. Random Encounters that shouldn't be near town: raiders, caravans, anything with humans I'd like to see... A way to overlay the various claims on the Denver map, so when you go places you'll know where there are claimed areas, who has them, and open areas. This also means that if you drop something in a random map in someone's claim, it'll end up in the possession of that salvager and you can buy it back from them. If you tell the NCR salvagers about killing guys, Jimmy T will disappear for a while ... if you go back to that site you might catch him eating or at least stealing the dead bodies. Category:Denver design document